Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensor insertion device which inserts a detection element of a sensor which measures biological information of a subject (patient) into a body of the subject and a sensor insertion method.
Background Art
An analyte (e.g., glucose or pH, cholesterol, or protein) in the blood or body fluid of a patient (subject) has been detected by a sensor inserted or implanted in the body of the patient. A sensor insertion device is adjusted to penetrate the skin of the patient promptly and easily for the patient. (e.g., refer to JP 2008-506468 W).
The applicator (sensor insertion device) disclosed in JP 2008-506468 W is provided with an insertion needle which is inserted together with a sensor, a plunger subassembly (movement mechanism) which moves the sensor and the insertion needle for sticking, and an attachment unit (implant member) which implants the sensor on the skin of a patient. An electrode unit (data process unit) which has a transmission function capable of transmitting the acquired information (biological information) of the detected blood glucose level to an external medical device is attached to the sensor.
In order to insert and implant a sensor inside the body of a patient using this type of sensor insertion device, the steps (usage procedure) listed below are generally performed.
Step [1]: Attaching a sensor to a sensor insertion device.
Step [2]: Detaching a safety mechanism of an insertion needle so as to be released to make the insertion needle movable.
Step [3]: Positioning the sensor insertion device at a desired position (insertion position) on the body of a subject and sticking an implant member onto the skin of the subject.
Step [4]: Operating the sensor insertion device to insert a detection element of the sensor and the insertion needle into the body of the subject.
Step [5]: Reracting the insertion needle from the sensor to implant the sensor and the implant member inside the body (and on the skin) of the subject.
Step [6]: Removing the sensor insertion device from the subject.
Step [7]: Connecting a data process unit to a part of the sensor exposed on the skin of the subject to leave the data process unit in place together with the sensor.
Among the above steps [1] to [7], in order to perform, in particular, steps [2], [5], and [6], it is necessary for an operator (mainly, a subject himself/herself) to perform complicated operations such as pressing a button and releasing a mating state between members of the sensor insertion device. Thus, it can be difficult for people unfamiliar with the insertion device (especially children and the elderly) to handle the sensor insertion device.
Further, as can be understood from the above, there are many operation steps. Thus, an operator may erroneously perform the sensor insertion operation, and, as a result, may fail to insert the sensor. This causes a burden to the subject.
Further, the safety mechanism detached in step [2] has to be discarded. This increases waste products, and therefore results in a lack of convenience.